


Naughty Boys

by star54kar



Series: Star54Kar's Final Fantasy XV Drabbles [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Naughty, unexpected ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: Noctis isn't sure about this...
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Star54Kar's Final Fantasy XV Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696321
Comments: 16
Kudos: 22





	Naughty Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for my Twitter followers in thanks for helping me to reach (and then surpass) 69 followers. ;)

Noctis looked at Prompto in wide-eyed disbelief.

“Where’s your sense of adventure, Noct?”

"You seriously want to stick that there?"

Prompto's smile was mischievous as he answered, "Where else would I stick it?"

Noctis made a face, "Won’t it get messy?"

"That’s kinda the point of this, buddy."

"Fine," Noctis conceded. “But if we get caught…”

Prompto cut Noctis off with a kiss. “Relax.”

Noctis nodded and allowed Prompto to carefully align everything into place.

  
  


**********

Hours later, they watched the footage, dying with laughter as Ignis opened the package on his desk and got engulfed in an explosion of glitter.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, I hope you enjoyed the joke. Noct and Prom were very naughty, glitter-bombing Ignis like that. I'm working on a longer, sexy one-shot to make up for this little prank, but I hope you enjoyed this in the mean time.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, so please let me know if you enjoyed the story. :D


End file.
